


Love is light（爱是光）

by JaneMcavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, X-Men:Apocalypse
Genre: EC, M/M, Romance, finger sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMcavoy/pseuds/JaneMcavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>自从看了一美 聚聚在DoFP宣传期的一个采访中说“爱是光”，就对这句话着了魔的喜欢，而且让我瞬间想起了张爱玲在《创世纪》里写的“爱是热，被爱是光”，激动的不能自己，于是这篇文就这么诞生了。希望大家能喜欢~</p></blockquote>





	Love is light（爱是光）

厚重的暗色窗帘无声的拉上，Erik跪在轮椅前，握起Charles的手，将冰凉的金属对准平滑半透明的指甲，“咔嚓”清脆的声音在寂静的夜里绽放，和着旁边壁炉中的哔啵声，像一首午夜禁欲的诗。

 

Charles看着低着头的Erik，褐色修长的眉毛，低垂的双眼，坚挺的鼻子，抿着的薄唇，橙黄色的火光勾勒出Erik好看的轮廓，也将他的表情藏在阴影之中，不过摇曳的光影遮盖不住Erik的认真，Charles将这幅美丽的剪影存入脑海中，归档于“Sex Erik”。

 

“Erik，其实你不必亲手为我剪指甲，你可以用能力的，就像以前一样。”Charles犹豫的说，“你今天整理房屋也很累了。”

 

Erik丝毫没有放慢手中的动作，“像这样，握着你的手，为你剪指甲，是我的荣幸。”低沉的异国嗓音轻柔的吐出宛若情话的句子。

 

Charles有些尴尬的清了清嗓子，将Erik的坚韧与隐忍尽收眼底。他撇头看向壁中的炉火，灵动，飘逸，跳跃，变化莫测。橙黄的光辉摆动着，向四周伸展。颜色逐渐加深，黄—橙—红。像精灵的狂舞，跳着，叫着。红色的火焰边沿还有淡淡的黄色轮廓,就连艺术家也调不出这美丽的色彩.火苗往上蹿,尖尖的,忽上忽下。

 

Charles想，爱是不是也像这火光一样呢？温暖，明亮，你若深深凝视着它时，总会感到一种无限的力量。但是，它有时又是脆弱的，摇摆不定的，难以持续，难以控制，难以言清。如同Erik对我的爱，难以辨清这爱是否是爱情。这火焰时而艳丽，时而微弱。但无论无何它是美丽的，迷人的，是世上最杰出的艺术家也描绘不出的奇迹，无时不刻撩拨着我的心弦。

 

“噢！Erik？”

 

指头酥麻的触感将失神的Charles惊醒。

 

原来是Erik情不自禁的用温热的唇摩挲着Charles圆润的手指，五个指头依次亲吻一遍，然后将食指含入口中，舌尖舔舐着柔软的指腹，轻轻的，有节奏的，勾勒着纤长的轮廓。

 

如此情色的暗示让Charles又惊又急，“Erik！住口，你！”他想将手抽回，奈何早已被Erik紧紧抓住，另一只手试图去推开Erik，腕上的手表却早一步动作。

 

Erik用更刺激的动作回应着拒绝的Charles，他双手握紧Charles的手腕，张口含下两根手指，吸吮着，挑逗着，灵活的舌头滑过敏感的掌心，引起头上身躯的一阵颤栗。

 

“够了…够了…Erik！”

 

然而，沉重的踹息出卖了Charles。苏庠的快感让他无所适从，只觉一股热流从腹下蹿起，在体内一路烧到了大脑，血液仿佛都要沸腾起来。

 

忘情的Erik哪听的见Charles的央求，沾满唾液的手指从Erik的口中深进浅出，每一寸皮肤都印上了罪的烙印。

 

Charles透过充满雾气的双眼看着偏着头的Erik，想死的心都有了。该死的Erik仅用这种暗示就燃起了他体内最深的欲望。他感觉到自己浑身滚烫，火从指尖燃起，顺沿着经脉侵袭着全身，森蓝色的火扩散着，也深入着，直入骨髓。座下的轮椅此刻都变成一个火炉折磨着他。他恼怒却不动神色的向下扯着衣摆，以遮住裤间的不堪。

 

然而，这还远远不够，对隐忍十年的Erik来说这远远不够。每当他靠近Charles时，内心仿佛总被一束束光包裹着，这缕缕光纤闪烁着暖光，如呼吸般起伏着，输送着温暖。然而，当光芒过于强烈使其散发的温度骤然升高的时候，Erik的细胞便开始沸腾了，点燃了爱的烈火。就像此时此刻，他的爱如烈火炽热，疯狂的燃烧着，越靠近Charles爱火燃的越旺盛，而他竟想逃离？When the fire is on, Erik怎会让自己的猎物逃走，他只会用更烈的火围困，也无法顾及那人是否会被灼伤。

 

灵巧的舌尖舔舐着指缝，将手指分开，沿着内壁一路向上，在手指根部停顿了。Charles满期待于他的犹豫，“不！不！停下，停下！”心灵感应者在Erik的脑袋里叫嚣着。

 

伸出舌尖，微微勾起，扫过那个象征着隐秘地带的皮肤。

 

挑衅至顶点，Charles终于忍不住了。疼痛刺入了Erik的脑袋，强行制止了他过火的行为。

 

Erik扶额抬起脑袋，苦艾酒般冷冽的瞳孔直视着瞪着自己的蓝眸，那两谭蓝水中燃着橙色的火焰，不知是怒火，还是，欲火。

 

“Charles，十年之后，连这种抚摸都经受不住了吗？”

 

看着Erik勾起还残留着唾液的嘴角，Charles深吸了一口气，将呻吟和愤怒强压入体内，咬牙切齿的说，“GO! FUCK! YOURSELF!”

 

“Oh! God knows how many times I have fucked myself, for you!”

 

Erik眯起森绿的双眼，侵身靠近Charles，危险的气息拔地而起。Charles随着他的动作不禁将后背贴近了金属靠背。不等Charles反应过来，Erik只起身在他唇上留下一个吻后就转身走了。

 

“Good night, Charles.”

 

Charles死死盯着Erik的背影，不敢相信他就这样离开了！在挑逗自己，成功让自己狼狈不堪之后，就这样走了？！这算什么！愤怒和不真实感依旧弥漫在Charles身边，今晚这一切仿佛都只是脑中的幻影，随着Erik的离去而消失。只有当他低头看向无意间攒劲的拳头，他才被湿漉漉的触感提醒。这一切的真实性，如Erik，如爱。

 

而Erik几乎用逃离的姿态离开Charles，带上房门之后将自己重重的摔在墙上，虚脱感浸透了他。墙体的冰凉透过汗湿的布料让Erik不再感到窒息，天知道自己刚才是中了什么毒，那些在脑海里翻滚过无数遍的画面竟然……还好克制住了，不然他知道自己真的会做出无法挽回的事情，维持多年的感情，差点毁于一旦。然而其中的艰辛与疲惫，又有谁知道。他的爱如火，却不能将丝毫火焰暴露于空气中，生怕灼伤对方，所以只能让它们在心中燃烧，可是这样就要把一颗心烧焦。

 

壁炉中的火自顾自的跳动着，丝毫不为周遭的困境所扰，跳动着如一颗滚烫的心。

 

暖色的光从门缝中溢出，洒在Erik的脚边，围成心形的光圈，圈住了Erik。

 

“Charles，爱是什么？”

 

“是光。”

 

Erik想起了多年前的对话，如今才明白其中的含义。

 

爱是热，被爱是光。爱可以创造世纪，是最伟大的光。

**Author's Note:**

> 自从看了一美 聚聚在DoFP宣传期的一个采访中说“爱是光”，就对这句话着了魔的喜欢，而且让我瞬间想起了张爱玲在《创世纪》里写的“爱是热，被爱是光”，激动的不能自己，于是这篇文就这么诞生了。希望大家能喜欢~


End file.
